Cinderhearts kits
by Ilovemysmoothie
Summary: My first story :D Cinderheart has three kits, Emberkit, Smokekit and Snowkit. No one except for Cinderheart know for sure who the father is. But that's not the only problem. One of the kits will discover that one of them is evil.
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIOR _****_SERIES_**

**PROLOGUE**

It was a fairly sunny morning for leaf-bare. A few clouds hung in the sky, but not so many that it might snow. Warriors were coming back and leaving for patrols and apprentices were coming back and leaving for hunting. It was a fairly good day.

Cinderheart looked down at the three kits next her belly. One was a bright orange, one was grey and one was pure white. She had named the orange one Emberkit, the grey one Smokekit and the white one Snowkit. Smokekit and Snowkit were she-cats, and Emberkit was a tom. Cinderheart gave the orange tom a long stare, 'Cats are sure to expect that they are _his_ kits.' She thought.

Poppyfrost tilted her head and asked for the millionth time, "So who is the father?" She was laying comfortably in her nest while her two kits played.

Cinderheart sighed, "I've told you, I'm not telling anyone who the father is." She flicked her grey tail protectively over the sleeping trio, "And even if I did tell you, it wouldn't be that exciting." Her eyes flickered to a large orange tom sitting just outside the warriors den, 'Well, to _you_ it wouldn't be that interesting.'

Poppyfrost gave her a long look before sighing, "Oh well, I guess I'll never get it out of you." She turned her head as Cherrykit squealed.

"Molekit bit my tail!" Cherrykit whined.

Molekit bristled, "Did not! You stepped on it with your clumsy paws!"

Poppyfrost looked at Cinderheart enviously, "You're lucky yours are still quiet." She got up and stretched, "Come on kits, I think Dustpelt might want some extra help expanding the apprentices den.

"I'm going to build the best part of the apprentices den!" Molekit boasted before darting out of the nursery.

"Second best is more like it! My part of it will be the best!" Cherrykit called after him before also leaving the nursery.

Poppyfrost followed after them, at the entrance of the nursery she looked back at Cinderheart, "They are growing up so fast, in a couple moons they will be apprentices. And in four moons your kits will be apprenticed too." She purred, "They will all grow up to be fine warriors.

Cinderheart rested her head on the moss, "I hope so." She murmured quietly, "I hope you all become fine warriors."

And with that, she fell asleep.

**I hope you all liked this, please review and tell me if I should continue. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Four moons later

**Emberkits POV**

Emberkit could just hardly contain his excitement. Today was the day that he became an apprentice. His fluffy orange fur was groomed down, thanks to his mother. He sat down below the Highledge. Firestar had just called a meeting and everyone knew what it was for. There would be three new additions to the apprentice den after today.

Snowkit sat on his right, and Smokekit sat on his left. And like him, both of his sisters were shivering with excitement.

Firestar let out a yowl for silence, "Emberkit, will you please step forward." Emberkit did as he was told, "This is a proud day for Thunderclan, by naming apprentices we show Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. Emberkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Emberpaw." Emberpaw just barely held in a shiver of excitement, "Lionblaze, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Emberpaws mentor. I know you will pass on your strength and courage, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Thunderclan."

Lionblaze stepped forward to touch his nose against Emberpaws, "I will teach you all I know, Emberpaw." He meowed. Emberpaw turned and sat next to Molepaw. He nudged him, "Way to go! I bet Lionblaze will teach you all kinds of battle moves."

Emberpaw smiled, "I hope so." He looked to his mother, hoping to see happiness in her eyes, but instead, he only saw her blue eyes clouded with worry. Why wasn't she happy?

**Smokekits POV**

"Smokekit, will you please step forward." Smokekit took a step forward, her feet weren't shaking, her tail wasn't quivering, and she was ready for her apprentice name, "Smokekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Smokepaw." Smokepaw looked directly at Firestar, taking in his words, "Brambleclaw, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Smokepaws mentor. I know you will pass on your Courage and Loyallty, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Thunderclan."

The deputy! The deputy was her mentor? This was great! Smokepaw touched noses with Brambleclaw before sitting next to her brother. She purred with delight as she waited for Snowkit.

**Snowkits POV**

"Snowkit, will you please step forward." Snowkit took a step forward; her eyes were two beautiful green pools of happiness and excitement. This was her moment, the day she finally became an apprentice! "Snowkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Snowpaw." Snowpaws emerald eyes met Firestars, "Squirrelflight, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Snowpaws mentor. I know you will pass on your swiftness, bravery and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Thunderclan."

Snowkit touched her nose gently to Squirrelflights. She glanced at Jayfeather sadly, she knew he couldn't see her, but she still had to look at the expression on his face. As always, it was blank.

_Flashback_

Snowkit walked into the medicine cats den, the scent of herbs surrounded her, "Jayfeather?" She called, "I want to ask you a question."

The blind tom walked emerged from deeper in the den, "What?" He asked irritably. She must have caught him at the wrong time.

"Well… I just thought…" She took a deep breath, she didn't want to waste any more of Jayfeathers time, "Could I train to be a medicine cat?"

"No." Jayfeathers reply was cold and immediate.

"Why not?" Snowkit didn't mean to sound rude, but she was sort of annoyed.

"Do I have to give an excuse? No. I don't want an apprentice."

"You didn't even think about it!"

"Your destiny is far different than any medicine cat could be a part of." His voice seemed to soften, "Snowkit, you will have love, hurt, and scars in your life. But you will protect those you care about and your life will be much more fulfilled than any medicine cat."

Snowkits tail drooped, "If you say so." She didn't know what Jayfeather was talking about, her life was normal.

_End of Flashback_

Snowpaw turned her head and sat down next to Cherrypaw. Why was she thinking about that? She was an apprentice now!

"Emberpaw! Smokepaw! Snowpaw! Emberpaw! Smokepaw! Snowpaw" The clan cheered.

The day was over, but the kits journey had just begun.

**Did you guys like it? It was longer then the last one, haha. I'll get started on the second chapter ASAP. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Firestars POV**

Firestar surveyed the quiet clan once more. It was sunset and most patrols were returning. The three newest apprentices were talking with Cherrypaw and Molepaw. Firestar blinked once before turning around and heading towards his den. In the morning would be the young cats first day of training.

Firestar curled up in his nest and closed his eyes, 'Finally, peace has settled between the clans.' He thought as he slowly drifted to a sleep.

He reopened his eyes to see three paths ahead of him. In front was a snow covered field, to his right was a barren land full of bright glowing embers, and to his left was a plain of land himself.

"_Snow, Smoke, and Ember will collide with tooth and claw, and the coldest heart will freeze forever._" Spoke a voice Firestar recognized to be Bluestars.

"What do you mean 'the coldest heart will freeze forever?" He looked around for the blue-grey she-cat, "Tell me more!" He shouted, even though he knew it was pointless. Starclan never gave more information then you absolutely needed. The ground soon faded around him, and he felt himself falling into emptiness.

Firestar woke very suddenly. He looked outside, it was dawn. He got up and stretched. He ought to talk to Jayfeather about his dream; he might have some useful advice.

Firestar walked out of his den, there was a cool breeze outside, 'The coldest heart will freeze forever… What does that mean?' He wondered.

He saw Jayfeather chewing on a mouse underneath the Highledge, "Jayfeather! Come to my den." He called.

"Alright, one moment." Jayfeather meowed after swallowing the last morsel of his food. The grey tabby got up to Firestars den easily, despite being blind. Jayfeather sat down in front of Firestar, "Yes?"

"I had a prophecy last night. I saw three paths ahead of me, one was filled with Smoke, one with Ember and one with Snow." He blinked, "Bluestar told me, 'Snow, Smoke and Ember will collide with tooth and claw, and the coldest heart will freeze forever" He flicked his orange tail anxiously, "You don't think that means… One of Cinderhearts kits are bad? They all seem good."

Jayfeather paused, "It is definitely talking about one of the kits… And one of them might turn out to be bad if we don't stop them. And if they are bad, then they will die."

Firestar opened his mouth to say something, but Jayfeather spoke first.

"It's in the prophecy. 'The coldest heart will freeze forever.' That means that one of them is bad, and their heart will stop forever." Jayfeather meowed simply, "Keep an eye on them, if they act strange, keep a closer eye on them." And with that, he left.

**Cinderhearts POV**

Cinderheart stretched, it had been her first night back in the warriors den, and she had enjoyed it. As she left the warriors den, she walked past a golden colored tom.

"Cinderheart, wait!" He meowed to her.

"Yes Lionblaze?" She asked shortly and turned around.

"I want to know who the father of the kits is."

"It's none of your business." She lied.

"Please, Cinderheart. We were mates once, and I just want to know who else you found. I won't get mad at whoever the father is, I promise." Lionblaze pleaded.

Cinderheart flicked her tail in annoyance, "I'm not your mate anymore, and as far as I'm concerned, those apprentices don't have a father." She meowed.

"But-"

"Goodbye Lionblaze." She meowed before padding out of camp, tears leaving darker paths on her already grey pelt.

**Cats can't cry, but oh well. Review please! It makes me a lot more eager to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

Emberpaw looked up at the sky, "Uhg, on our first day of training, there's going to be a storm! Just perfect." He moaned, "Why can't we have a normal day?"

Snowpaw licked her soft white pelt, "We have to go training though, even if it rains and it's windy."

Smokepaw unsheathed her claws and tore at the ground, "It's going to be a challenge, perfect." She meowed, "Even if it rains, I'm going to catch the most prey."

Snowpaw tilted her head, "I thought we just explored the borders today?"

Smokepaws tail dropped, "Oh..."

Smokepaw and Emberpaw laughed.

_Drip drip_

Emberpaw hissed as rain began to fall.

_Drip drip drip_

Wind started to blow.

_Drip drip drip drip_

Rain was pouring around the trio now, soaking their pelts. The harsh wind made the rain slam into their faces.

Lionblaze, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw appeared, "Training is canceled for today. No cat is to leave the camp." Brambleclaw meowed.

"We can go! We'll be fine!" Smokepaw insisted.

"Not in this storm." Lionblaze growled, he seemed exceptionally cross, "A tornado is coming, and we will need to stay in our dens.

"A tornado? Like the ones from the stories?" Emberpaw asked, excitement and fear both started to .

"Yes." meowed Squirrelflight, "We are about to do a head count."

"Stay in your den" Ordered Brambleclaw one last time before departing with Squirrelflight and Lionblaze following behind.

When they were out of hearing distance, Smokepaw glanced at Emberpaw, "Are we going to go hunting or what?"

Emberpaw opened his mouth, but Snowpaw spoke first, "They said to stay here"

Smokepaw rolled her eyes, "Yeah and the warrior code said that kittypets shouldn't be aloud in the clan, but look at Firestar."

Snowpaw and Emberpaw gasped, "You cant talk about Firestar like that!"

"Who's going to stop me?"

Snowpaw unsheathed her claws and tackled Smokepaw, "He's your leader, why are you so mean?"

"Why are you so weak?" Smokepaw shot back. And since she was bigger, she managed to pin Snowpaw down, "I'm going, and you can't stop me." She sheathed her claws and got off of Snowpaw.

Emberpaw looked from his two sisters, "I'm coming with." He meowed finally. He looked at Snowpaw quickly before turning back to Smokepaw, "If we catch enough prey, then we will be heroes."

Smokepaw nodded briskly before leaving, Emberpaw followed at her side.

As Emberpaw left the camp, the wind became more intense. It howled on all sides of him, whipping his fur in different directions, "Are you sure we should go?" He asked timidly.

Smokepaw whirled around, "And just sit around and miss the excitement? No way!"

A white figure suddenly appeared next to Emberpaw, "C-"

Smokepaw smirked when she saw Snowpaw, "Look who decided to show up!" She interupted

Emberpaw side-glanced at Snowpaw, she was panting, had she ran all the way here? Emberpaw prodded his sister with a paw, "What are you doing here?" He asked

"Cinderheart is missing!"Snowpaws claws dug into the soil, "Shes not in camp!"

Smokepaws jibing stopped, "Shes missing? We have to find her!" She yowled, and plunged into the forest.

Emberpaw quickly sprinted after his sister, leaving Snowpaw.

The pretty white she-cat didn't look too attractive now. Her soaking wet fur stuck to her body. And being the smallest of the litter, she had trouble standing her ground against the wind. She attempted to run, but ended up toppling over her own feet.

"Mouse dung!" She spat as she attempted to put pressure on a paw. It was probably sprained.

Suddenly, the wind seemed to get ten times stronger, even with her claws deep into the ground, she couldn't hold her ground, she was thrown into a tree and then everything went black.

**Sorry it took so long. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**After a long time debating on whether or not to continue on with the story, I've decided to post another chapter… and then think some more!:) I know, I'm so mean.**

Snowpaws eyes opened slightly, only to snap back shut from the harsh light. Her head was throbbing, and her paws were aching. She heard a few muffled voices, and reopened her eyes.

She was covered in filth. Leaves, dirt, twigs and dust was on her pelt. She was lying on the forest floor. She saw Lionblaze a few fox lengths away calling out a name… her name! Snowpaw called out, but it came out as a whisper.

She coughed a few times, her mouth felt horribly dry. She called again, this time sounding stronger, "Lionblaze!"

He turned sharply, "Snowpaw?" His eyes scanned over the dirt a few times before they focused in on her. Lionblaze looked back and yelled, "Guys! I found her! Cherrypaw, go get Jayfeather. She's hurt." Snowpaw heard a rush of feet, and suddenly Brackenfur, Sandstorm and Lionplaze were at her side. She felt sleep tugging at her eyes, until she drifted into darkness again.

Silverpelt glittered above. But it seemed hauntingly close. Snowpaw was standing in a clearing, and for a moment she felt no pain, 'I must be dreaming…'She thought silently. A cat approached her, her pelt reflecting silverpelt. She was dark grey, almost blue. And her eyes shun fiercely.

"You are the hero of Thunderclan. You are no normal cat, so I will give you a mark like no others."

Snowpaw felt a burning on the side of her face. The world faded around her, and even time its self seemed to stop.

"Quiet, my kit. It's all right. I'm right here"

Snowpaws eyes reopened. It was dark, but she was warm now. She realized that she had been screaming her head off. Her voice quieted down, "M-mother?" The burning was still present on her face, but it was less now.

Cinderheart purred, "You're awake!"

"I told you she would wake up soon." Jayfeather meowed from somewhere else in the den, "But no one ever listens to the medicine cat." He muttered something about queens before falling silent.

Snowpaw lifted her head, only to have it fall back onto her mother's side. Cinderheart licked the fur around her ears, "It's alright, little one. You can rest. But first, let me get this bit of dirt off your face…" She licked where the stinging was. Paused for a moment. Then groomed it again, more harshly. She did this for a while before stopping and staring at her kit for a while.

"Is it gone?" Snowkit asked. But already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Jayfeather. Come look at this."

Jayfeather approached and looked at the side of her face. After a few moments of stunned silence he meowed, "I've never seen anything like this… It's a crescent moon!"

**Cliff hanger! Should I continue? I honestly want to start a different story completely.**

**FUN FACT! –I'm 12 years old.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah heck, I think I'll add another chapter. For fun:) I'm still probably going to abandon this story… Or maybe do two at once? /wonders**

Two days later

Snowpaw lay outside the apprentice den, taking in the sunlight. After she had finally gotten out of the Medicine cats den, she had been ordered to 'take it easy' for a while. And it was terrible. Cinderheart was always staring at her face, and everyone always asked her questions about it. Except Emberpaw and Smokepaw. Emberpaw said that it was "So cool!" and Smokepaw just laughed, "You look like a Starclan cat." She said teasingly, but Snowpaw knew there had been some truth to her words.

So what was it on her face, you may ask? It was a black crescent moon shaped thing next to her eye, and right below it was a star shaped mark. Jayfeather suggested that it was a stain, but Snowpaw knew different. Stains didn't look like this.

After Snowpaw had finally came to her senses that day, Firestar had explained to her what had happened the night of the tornado. Apparently Cinderheart had been hunting, and had come back to camp right after she, Smokepaw, and Emberpaw had left camp. Smokepaw and Emberpaw had been scolded when they returned and sent to do chores for the elders for 5 sunrises.

'I should be with them, but no, I get stuck doing nothing at all.' Snowpaw thought bitterly. Even the idea of gathering moss seemed like fun at this point.

"Hey, guess what?" Molepaw spoke from behind her.

"What?" Snowpaw asked as Molepaw sat down next to her, his paws covered with dirt. 'Battle training, probably.' Snowpaw thought enviously.

Molepaw puffed out his fur proudly, "Dustpelt says I may be a warrior soon."

"That's great!" Snowpaw purred, "It'll be pretty lonely in the apprentice den though. I had gotten used to your snoring." She nudged him jokingly.

Molepaw laughed, "Hey, at lea-"

Dustpelt suddenly approached, "Molepaw, don't you have anything better to do than to chat? Go fetch that bird you caught earlier."

"Yes, Dustpelt." The scruffy tom nodded goodbye to Snowpaw before trotting away.

Again, Snowpaw was alone. She noticed Icecloud rush around to a few cats, purr something, then go to a different cat. Soon she was talking to her mother, who was within earshot.

"Cinderheart! Guess what? Imp expecting kits!" Icecloud trilled, her tail flicking back and forth in the air.

"That's great! Whose are they?" Cinderheart purred. Her tail curled around her paws.

"Lionblazes."

Cinderheart seemed to freeze. Her smile disappeared, but only for a moment. In a heartbeat it was as if nothing had happened. Snowpaw herself wondered if she had really seen it. "That's great! Amazing!" Cinderheart purred, "I'm so happy for you!"

Snowpaw frowned, "Weird…" she decided it was nothing, stood up, and stretched.

Snowpaw let out a grunt as her muscles loosened. She had been kept in camp for so long… She had to get out soon. She would become as fat as Greystripe if she stayed still for much longer. '_Maybe I can sneak out… Just for a little bit._' She thought to herself. It couldn't hurt, could it?  
>The she-cat made her way towards the dirtplace tunnel, attempting to look as normal as possible. When she entered, she was grateful to see that it was empty. Snowpaw slipped outside, and was now officially out of camp.<p>

The forest greeted her with sweet scents and sounds. She strolled along, listening to the beat of wings as a bird took flight, watching as a mouse scurried across the forest floor, and sniffing curiously at a strange herb. She was enjoying her time out of camp when she was attacked.  
>Alright. Ran into is more like it. But the point was, it caught her off guard. And it must have surprised the other cat because he let out a surprised mrrow.<p>

The two tumbled around on the forest floor, batting at each other aimlessly. Snowpaw opened her eyes to see green ones, and they broke apart.

"Molepaw!" She scowled, "You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"**I **almost gave **you** a heart attack? You're the one who jumped me!" He stammered, bending his neck to groom his ruffled pelt. Suddenly he froze, and then looked at her with a smirk, "You're out of camp." He stated smugly.

Snowpaw straightened up, "So what if I am?" She challenged.

Molepaw purred, "Finally, you're doing something bad for once."

"I always do bad things! "She defended herself.

Molepaw chuckled, "Whatever. But c'mon! Let's go for a walk, besides, you've been in camp for too long." His eyes glinted mischievously as he spoke, "Try to keep up."

"You're the one who will have trouble keeping up." She growled playfully and bolted away. She ran and ran, knowing Molepaw was close behind. Eventually the abandoned twoleg nest came into view, and she skidded to a stop at its entrance. Molepaw was soon next to her, panting.

The tom looked at her, "Let's go inside." He meowed suddenly. Without waiting for an answer, he bounded inside.

Snowpaw hesitated a moment, then made her way inside, only to hear an earsplitting yowl from her companion.

**DUN, DUN, DUNN By the way! I have one name picked out for Iceclouds kit(s?) but if you can convince me to use your cat, i might use her. I will only accept a she-cat though, since the first kit is a tom. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Not the best chapter, I know D: Please feel free to criticize, it makes me better as long as it's constructive.^-^**

The world seemed to spin around her. It was all so sudden, all so dramatic. First there was Molepaw, laying on the ground, blood beginning to soak his pelt. Then there was the fox, eyes amber eyes glinting in the darkness of the den.  
>"Molepaw!" She screeched, "Are you Oka-"<p>

She hardly finished her sentence when the fox bowled into her. Crushed by its weight, Snowpaw clawed aimlessly at it, but her claws only got stuck in its fur. She let screamed in pain as it bit and scratched at her. And to make it all the worse, her face was burning again. As the pain increased, the world darkened around her. It seemed like something was fighting her, making her feel faint, encouraging her too. She didn't understand it, but eventually gave in. The world was black.

Sunlight filtered in through the Twoleg nest, momentarily blinding her. At first she didn't remember where she was, or what had happened. Then she saw chunks of red fur on the ground, and fresh blood on the wooden floor… The fox was gone.

Molepaw!

Snowpaw spun around to see the tom, his side drenched in his own blood.

"Starclan, no…" She rushed to his side and pressed her nose to his pelt. She heard a faint heartbeat, and let out a sigh of relief.

Snowpaw tensed when she heard leaves crunch outside, '_Oh no, it's probably that fox again!_' Her fur went up around her neck. She spun around to face the enemy, ready to die for her friend.

"Snowpaw!" Cinderheart exclaimed, "We found you! Where have you be-" Her voice caught in her throat as he mother witnessed the surroundings, "What happened here…?" She whispered, obviously horrified. "Poppyfrost! Dustpelt! Come, quick!" She hollered.  
>The rest of the patrol came quickly, and they both had the same reaction Snowpaws mother did.<p>

Dustpelt took no time in rushing to his apprentice, who was slowly bleeding to death on the floor. He and Poppyfrost picked Molepaw up, and rushed outside, heading towards camp.

"Follow us. Firestar will want to ask you questions." Cinderheart ordered before chasing after Poppyfrost and Dustpelt.

Back at camp

As soon as she entered camp, she was ordered to go see Firestar. She wasn't even aloud to see if Molepaw would live. Snowpaw was now inside her leaders den, suddenly feeling weak. She only had one small cut on her shoulder though. Which was weird, because she recalled bleeding a ton earlier…

Firestar entered.

He sat down in front of her, his tail curled over his paws, and his eyes staring at her calmly. "Snowpaw" He began, "tell me what happened."

Snowpaw swallowed. Should she tell her leader that she snuck out of camp, went into the twoleg nest (which apprentices weren't allowed inside without a warrior), and came in contact with a fox? It would possibly mean more time inside camp, but she couldn't see a way around it. She told him how it happened. Snowpaw explained how she was fed up of staying inside camp, snuck out, and then found Molepaw. She left out the part where he insisted they go for a walk, and changed it to the other way around. When she finished her story, she waited in silence.

"How did you fight it off?" Firestar asked, ears pricked forward.

"I-I don't remember, sir." Snowpaw stammered. That was the one part that confused her. How had **she** fought off a **fox**?

Firstar's eyes narrowed as if this triggered an unusual thought, but then again, the whole thing was unusual. "Alright. You are dismissed." He flicked his tail absently.

Confused, Snowpaw left his den. Immediately she saw the small crowd around the medicine cat den. She rushed over, shoving past. When she got to the front of the den, she spotted a dark shape laying in the nest, three figures stood around it.

Snowpaw recognized Jayfeather, Poppyfrost, and Cherrypaw. Snowpaw approached tensely, hearing murmurs from her clan mates as she passed. Words like "barely alive", "dying" and "blood" reached her keen ears.

"Is he going to be alright?" Cherrypaw asked quietly as Jayfeather patted cobwebs onto his wounds.

"I don't know. His wounds are quite deep, and infection will be hard to keep out. It seems like he's getting a fever, too." Jayfeather replied blandly, "Snowpaw, you can come in."

Snowpaw shivered, it was odd how Jayfeather could tell she was there, without seeing. Cherrypaw didn't look at her, but Poppyfrost was glaring at her intensely, "How could you let this happen to him?" She hissed.

Snowpaw looked down, "I'm sorry Poppyfrost, I should've tried to stop him. I didn't know a fox was in there." She apologized. But when she looked up, Jayfeather was moving around in his den. Obviously something she had said had changed something. He was mumbling something about foxes and infection.

Cherrypaw spoke up, "A fox did this?"

Snowpaw nodded, and looked away. Guilt tore at her like vicious claws, '_I should have stopped him from going inside… I should never have left camp._'

**Also! I still need names for Iceclouds second kit, if she has one.**

**I love how you guys all think that the evil cats going to be Smokepaw.:) Bwahahaha. Maybe it will be. Maybe it won't. :D I'm pretty sure I'm going to continue with this story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Blehhh! I'm sorry. This chapter took FOREVER. But some progress was made, I think. I'm trying to wrap the story up, but I know I have quite a few chapters left. ^-^ I have a few more cats to introduce to the story before I can finish… *rubs hands***

**Random disclaimer  
>I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS SEARIES.<br>Durrr.**

A golden tom seemed to materialize next to Snowpaw. He looked down at his sister and gave her a comforting lick on the shoulder, "It's alright. C'mon. Molepaw will be alright." Emberpaw meowed optimistically, "I mean, Jayfeathers an awesome medicine cat. Sure he's blind, rude and clumsy…" He coughed, "He has a good sense of smell." Emberpaw finished lamely.

Smokepaw appeared on the other side of Snowpaw, "Mouse brained Poppyfrost… can't she see Snowpaws guilty enough?" her blue eyes flared, "I'll never be a queen, they always end up as fox hearts."

Emberpaw lashed his tail, "Cinder hearts not mean!"

Smokepaw rolled her eyes, "That's different."

"Not really."

Snowpaw spoke up, "Look guys, I really appreciate your guy's sympathy, but… I want to be alone right now." She looked away.

Smokepaw and Emberpaw looked at each other for a moment, before shrugging indifferently and leaving. Snowpaw turned around, looking for one cat in particular.

Snowpaw spotted the ginger she-cat in a group with a few other warriors. Snowpaw approached quietly, listening to their conversation

"Alright," Brambleclaw spoke importantly, "so it will be Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, Lionblaze, Cherrypaw and me."

Lionblaze tilted his head, "Wouldn't it be unwise to bring Cherrypaw? Her anger might make her reckless."

"Apprentices wouldn't be able to handle a fox." Spiderleg agreed.

'They're going to hunt down the fox!' Snowpaw felt her fur prickle.

Brambleclaw frowned, "You may be right…" He paused to reconsider, "Have an idea of who else we should take…?"

Snowpaw leaped forward, "I'll come!"

The group turned towards her. Spiderleg snorted as he tried to stifle a laugh.

Squirrelflight, her mentor, looked at her sternly, "You do realize you haven't had any training yet, right?" She flicked her tail dismissively. "I want you to go to the apprentice den right now and get some rest."  
>Snowpaw bristled, "The only reason I haven't had any training is because you kept me in camp! Besides, I…" She searched her mind frantically for an excuse, "I know the sent best."<p>

"I think we know what a fox smells like." Spiderleg scoffed.

Brambleclaw stared at her, his amber eyes sympathetic, "Listen to your mentor." He ordered lightly.

Snowpaw blinked, lingering there for a second more, before turning around and bolting towards her den. But when she lay down in her moss, she found no comfort. Being an apprentice wasn't all it was cut out to be. Instead of having fun becoming a warrior and serving her clan, she was locked up inside, attacked, obviously not trusted, and she was responsible for one of her best friends being on his death bed.  
>It was nothing like it was supposed to be.<p>

Snowpaw closed her eyes and begged for sleep to come, where she could chase butterflies instead of foxes. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Snowpaw was in a clearing. Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather were gathered together. She pricked her ears, listening closely to hear their conversation.

"Lionblaze, you have to see the sense in this. She's just like you. You think a normal apprentice could fight off a fox?" Jayfeather spoke, his tail lashing.

Lionblaze shook his head, "That's impossible. Cinderheart… Cinderheart doesn't even love me anymore."  
>Jayfeather rolled his eyes.<p>

"Emberpaw does look a lot like you." Dovepaw inquired.

"They're your kits."

Snowpaw froze. Emberpaw. Does that mean… She and her siblings were the children of Lionblaze? Snowpaw had never thought much of her father that much. It was not unheard of for queens not to speak of their kits fathers, and she had respected that.

The image dissolved, and Snowpaw awoke in the apprentice den. Faint moonlight filtered in through the entrance, and a few sleeping bodies were seen in the dim light. Snowpaw stood up, stretched, and exited the den. She let out a small puff of air, and watched as her breath swirled up into the air. She let her thoughts wonder to her dream.

If Lionblaze was their father… why not tell her? Lionblaze obviously didn't know. Why would her mother be ashamed to admit it? Snowpaw shivered. Or was it just a dream?

She would ask her mother tomorrow for sure. She, Emberpaw, and Smokepaw would all ask tomorrow, simple as that.

She stood up to go back to the den, but a glimpse of icy blue eyes stopped her cold.

She stared at the eyes coming from the medicine cats den. Jayfeather. Somehow she had the feeling that he was staring right at her. That he knew that she knew something she shouldn't.

'_Don't be mouse brained, Jayfeather is __**blind**__'_ Snowpaw reminded herself.

Snowpaw blinked and continued towards her nest. Maybe this time she could dream something normal.

**Smokepaws POV  
><strong>

The next morning, Snowpaw was still asleep. Smokepaw was off to do apprentice work, instead of dozing off. 'I know she's hurt, but she needs to get over it!' She thought fiercely. She would not let softness get to her.

She gazed around for her mentor. When she didn't see him, she spotted Toadstep and addressed him, "Hey, where's Brambleclaw?"

"Fox hunting." He muttered, a tad of jealousy weaved in his tone.

"Oh." Her tail drooped, "Can I go hunting by myself then?"

"With the fox out there still? No thank you, I don't want my tail bitten off by Brambleclaw for letting out his apprentice with that beast out there." His ear twitched nervously, "If you really want something to do, go search the elders for ticks."

'And get mouse bile on my paws? I don't think so.' She thought bitterly.

"Smokepaw, get over here."

Snowpaw? That lazy lump finally got out of bed? Smokepaw turned around to see she was sitting with Emberpaw. She hadn't even bothered to groom her fur properly. She was about to comment on it, but then thought better of it. Snowpaw had a serious glint in her eye right now.

Smokepaw sat down, "What?"

"Don't you want to know who our father is?" Snowpaw meowed suddenly. Smokepaw glanced at Emberpaw.

"What do you mean?" Emberpaw tilted his head, "Of course I wonder, but is it important?"

"Yes! Don't you want to know our heritage? Who we are related to… Our family tree?"

"Big words for a small subject." Smokepaw smirked.

"It's a huge subject! Wouldn't it be cool if you figured out your father was Thornclaw? Or even Lionblaze?" She rambled, "Or what if we are half-clan! Or even half kittypet?"

Smokepaw frowned; Snowpaw was making a good point. "Alright, what do you suppose we do? Just walk up and say 'Who's our dad?"

Snowpaw nodded.  
>Smokepaw sighed, "I guess. Emberpaw, what do you think?"<p>

Emberpaws tail was lashing back and forth, "I think we should ask." He was obviously excited as Snowpaw, maybe even more.

"Alight. Let's go?" Snowpaw asked, standing up.

Smokepaw stood up also, and together the trio made their way towards the warriors den, unaware that their lives would change forever after today.

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers!:D Especially you guys who point out all of my flaws, it really does help. I think Icecloud is going to only have one kit though, since it would fit into the plot better. His name is already decided, but I'm not going to tell you guys until he comes into the story.:3 It won't be that long though, because I'm going to have a nice little time skip soon.**


	9. Announcement!

**Hello! I'm announcing that Cinderhearts kits is on hiatus. (Even though I never really updated regularly…) BUT! This is not going to be extremely long. I am trying to get the plot better (I am actually mapping it out. ^0^) While I take a break with this story, I'm going to start a new fanfiction. I have a good Snowkit(the one from the books) one in mind, or I might start one with Hollyleaf, Redtail or one with a completely different clan away from the forest.  
>Sorry to my readers, but I promise, it's not permanent!<br>**


	10. Chapter 9

**_It has been two years_**

Snowpaw woke up one day and was suddenly overcome with an overbearing sense of gay. She got up one day, dumped molepaws sorry ass, and strutted straight up to Cherrypaw. She said. "Cherrypaw, I want you to be in Hot Yuris with me." Cherrypaw blushed cutely. _Cherry_ blossoms swirled around the camp, like in some ridiculous shoujo anime. "Oh Snowpaw.." Cherrypaw mewed, "Of course I will." They stayed together forever after that, deeply in love. Happy.

_Smokepaws Point of View_

Smokepaw stalked around the outskirts of the camp, glaring at anyone who came near. It soon became evident that she was the unfriendliest cat in the forest. Eventually, Jayfeather got jealous because, what the hell, HE was supposed to be the pissiest cat in the clan, and now he was being shown up by an apprentice? He decided he had to take action, and challenged her to a mouse bile contest. Whoever could swallow the most mouse bile would be the winner. After this, they both died, obviously, the idiots. Who the hell drinks mouse bile, what the fuck? The clan was better off without them

_Emberpaws Point of View_

No one cares about Emberpaw.

**_The End_**


End file.
